Les Cullen au cinéma
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Lorsque les Cullen vont au cinéma ... Ca promet !
1. Alice & Rosalie

Les Cullen au cinéma …

**Alice & Rosalie.**

Comme tous les premiers samedi du mois, Alice et Rosalie allait au cinéma. Elles étaient sagement en train de faire la queue comme tous humain normal. Soudain Rosalie sentit Alice se figer, la blonde compris que sa sœur avait une vision, lorsque la petite brune revient à la réalité elle se mit à rire. Rosalie la regarda en se demandant ce que sa sœur avait encore pu voir l'aussi drôle, Alice essayait de se retenir mais elle n'y avait qu'a moitié. Quelques instants plus tard Rosalie compris la raison de son hilarité, en effet un employé venait dans leur direction d'un pas décidé.

Pour les humains cet homme pouvait être considéré comme mignon, il était assez grand, musclé avec deux yeux bleus, cheveux noirs en bataille et un sourire étincelant. Mais selon les critères de Rosalie c'était autre chose, seul Emmett avait de la valeur à ses yeux. L'espace d'un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Rosalie au souvenir de son mari resté à la maison.

Ce sourire, l'employé du cinéma le pris pour lui et avança avec plus d'assurance qu'auparavant. Rosalie sentit qu'Alice essayait encore de faire arrêter le fou rire qui c'était emparé d'elle. Le jeune homme s'arrêta au niveau de la vampire blonde, et la détailla de façon qui voulait être discrète. Rosalie savait très bien l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes et voulait savoir comme celui-ci aller s'y prendre. De façon pitoyable sûrement sinon Alice ne serai pas en train de se mordre la main pour ne pas avertir toute la salle de la suite comique qui allait se passer.

« Excusez moi, mais on ne serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

Rosalie leva un sourcil. Pitoyable ? Le mot était bien faible pour décrire la façon dont cet humain la draguait.

« Non, je ne pense. Pourtant vu la tête d'idiot que vous avez je m'en serai souvenu ! »

L'employé la regarda d'un air ahuri, personne ne lui refusait ces avances ! Personne. Devant l'air complètement dépité du jeune homme, Alice n'en pu plus et explosa de rire accompagné de quasiment tous les gens au alentour, alors que le pauvre employé n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il était encore sous le choc de la veste qu'il venait de se prendre devant tous le monde, et devant ces collègues de travail.

Rosalie quant à elle était assez fière de son coup.

Ha le cinéma ! Toujours un plaisir.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre Carlisle & Esmée iront au cinéma eux aussi ..._


	2. Carlisle & Esmée

**Carlisle & Esmée.**

« Tu m'attend là chérie. Je vais nous acheter un truc.»

Carlisle partit acheter des pops-corn et des boisons pour lui et sa femme. Bien sur ils n'allaient pas y toucher mais Carlisle était attaché aux coutumes des humains. Acheter du pop-corn au cinéma en faisait parti. Carlisle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa femme qui l'attendait devant la salle de cinéma. Il soupira, ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme. Il s'approcha de la caisse pour payer quand il vit un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années regarder Esmée un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

Esmée quant à elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, elle était en train de penser au premier mariage d'Edward et de Bella. Soudain quelqu'un trébucha devant elle, ayant des réflexes surhumains elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'étale sur elle.

Carlisle serrait si fort son portefeuille qu'il failli le déchirer. Comment osait-il, cet espèce d'humain prétentieux ? Faire semblant de tomber devant sa femme ! SA FEMME.

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir en sentant les mains d'Esmée sur ces épaules.

« Ho, excusez-moi, mademoiselle ! Ce que je peut être maladroit parfois. Annonça le jeune homme en ayant un petit regard séducteur.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda gentiment la vampire n'ayant même pas remarqué que son interlocuteur était en train de la draguer, ou du moins essayait.

- Non, merci grâce à vous. »

Carlisle qui avait payer ces achats s'avança rapidement vers sa femme, tout en essayant de garder une démarche humaine.

« Je suis tellement confus, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'excuser.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure.

- Accepteriez vous de dîner avec moi ce soir, pour me faire pardonner ? »

Esmée resta interdite sur le coup, elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de franchisse de la part d'un humain. Elle savait qu'elle était attirante, c'était l'un des atouts quand on est vampire mais en même temps les humains sentaient qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'approcher d'eux. Une sorte d'instinct. Soudain l'image de l'homme qu'elle avait en face de lui en train de manger avec elle lui fit sourire, surtout vu le seul repas qu'elle pouvait manger.

« Je crois que ma femme et moi avons d'autres projets pour ce soir. »

Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit à la place d'Esmée qui était encore dans ses pensées. La voix de son mari ramena la vampire au présent. Elle pris la main de Carlisle en lançant un regard désolé au pauvre humain qui la regardait visiblement très déçu.

« J'ai dû me douter qu'une femme telle que vous étiez déjà prise. Enfin … »

Le jeune lui tendit un bout de papier plié qu'Esmée prit gentiment.

« Si vous changez d'avis … »

Sur ce, il laissa le couple de vampire. Esmée déplia le bout de papier et y découvrit un numéro de téléphone. Elle sentit Carlisle faire un bon à côté d'elle et il se mit à jurer tellement vite et tellement doucement qu'elle était la seule à l'entendre.

« Calme toi chéri, tu sais que tu es le seul que j'aime.»

Puis elle embrassa la beau médecin et ils partirent voir leur film.

Ha le cinéma ! Toujours un plaisir …

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ca fait plaisir =)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre Edward & Bella :p_


	3. Edward & Bella

**Edward & Bella**

Edward et Bella marchait tranquillement pour aller dans leur salle de cinéma, lorsque Bella remarqua le stand de marchandise.

« Ho. Edward, tu peux aller m'acheter des M&M's s'il te plait ! »

Edward regarda celle qui allait devenir sa femme, elle semblait si excité à l'idée d'avoir des bonbons. Il soupira en voyant la queue qu'il y avait, mais il lui sourit.

« Bien sur, tu m'attend là ?

- Oui, je vais juste m'asseoir. Vu la queue tu en as pour un moment. »

Une dizaine de minute plus tard Edward arriva enfin au comptoir et acheta les M&M's pour sa fiancé. Il allait retourner la voir lorsqu'il vit une femme au cheveux châtain s'approcher timidement de Bella. L'ayant vu dans l'esprit d'Alice au moment de quitter la maison, et sachant ce qu'elle comptait faire, il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin un sourire accroché à ses lèvres sans que Bella ne se rende compte de rien.

Bella toujours perdu dans ses pensées vit au dernier moment la jeune femme qui s'assit à ses côtés. Cette dernière respira un bon coup avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Camille et toi c'est … ?

- Bella. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Hum .. j'ai remarqué que tu était toute seule, peut être … on pourrait faire un truc ensemble, enfin je veux dire un tour ensemble ... Toutes les deux.»

Bella regarda Camille ne comprenant pas son hésitation, puis elle remarqua que sur un bracelet de Camille était représenté le drapeau gay. Soudain tous se fit dans sa tête : la vision qu'avait eu Alice avant leur départ au cinéma, la surprise puis la gène qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de sa future belle-sœur et puis l'hilarité d'Edward quand lui aussi avait vu la vision : Camille était en train de la draguer.

« Je suis désolé ... Répondit Bella rouge de honte ... Mais mon petit copain m'attend. »

Bella se leva précipitamment et chercha du regard Edward, elle le trouva assit non loin d'elle complètement mort de rire, ce qui la vexa au plus au point. Alors comme ça c'était drôle ? Elle croisa le regard du vampire puis elle retourna sur ces pas et alla retrouver Camille qui était encore assise. A ce moment là Edward compris qu'il avait fait une grave erreur.

« Heu … Camille ça te dit de venir voir le film avec moi et mon copain ? »

Camille lui sourit et pris le bras que lui tendait Bella.

« Bien sur ! Allons y. »

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent devant Edward qui était complètement figé face à ce revirement de situation. Bella lui prit le sachet de M&M's qu'il tenait dans ses mains et marcha fièrement dans le hall sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Ha le cinéma ! Toujours un plaisir … et remplit de surprises.

* * *

_Et pour finir ce sera Emmett & Jasper !_

_Encore merci pour vos review =)_


	4. Emmet & Jasper

**Emmett & Jasper**

« Bonjour, on voudrai deux places pour l'Age de Glace. »

La caissière regarda Emmett qui venait de s'adresser à elle puis son regard dériva jusqu'à son frère Jasper. Son regard se perdit quelques secondes dans les yeux couleur miel.

« Hoo. Je suis désolé mais il n'y a plus de place !

- QUOI ? S'écria Emmett. Ca fait 20 minutes qu'on fait la queue et il n'y a plus de place ? »

Jasper sentit la soudaine peur de la pauvre caissière et décida d'intervenir.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Lui assurât-il avec sourire tout en la calmant avec son don. Vous n'avez qu'a nous donner des places pour Underworld.

- Quoi ? Mais Jasper, tu es fou ! On va pas aller voir Underworld !

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est super …

- Non mais t'a vu l'histoire ? Des vampires qui se battent contre des loup-garou, ok c'est naturel. Mais après quand elle mord un loup-garou ça va plus ! Il aurai du mourir ! C'est impossible un loup-garou-vampire ! N'importe quoi !

- Bon d'accord ! On va pas voir Underworld, mais propose moi une autre idée ! S'exclama Jasper déçu.

- Hum … On pourrai aller voir La Guerre selon …

- Ha non ! Pas un truc de guerre ! Ca me rappelle quand j'était …

- Underworld il n'y a pas de guerre tu vas me dire !

- Mais c'est différent !

- Et en quoi ? Moi ça me rappelle ma vie de tous les jours ! »

Derrière eux les personnes commençaient à en avoir marre de ces « jeunes » qui n'arrivaient pas à ce décider sur le film qu'il allait voir. Ce que Jasper sentit grâce à son don.

« Bon. Jasper se tourna vers la caissière qui n'osait pas interrompre ces deux clients. Vous avez des places pour quels autres films sinon ?

- Heu … Hum … Voyons … Ha des places pour Transformers.

- Transformers ? C'est bien ça, avec des voitures. Ok on prend ça. » Annonça Emmett au soulagement de tous le monde.

La caissière tapa à son ordinateur des instructions, soudain elle se mit à rougir et Jasper sentit la gène se propager en elle.

« Heu … Je suis désolé … Mais ma collègue vient de vendre les dernières places. »

Emmett se mit à grommeler ainsi que la queue qui se faisait de plus en plus longue derrière les vampires. Jasper soupira et envoya du calme autour de lui avant de reprendre la parole.

« Montrez moi les films qu'il vous reste. »

La caissière tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur pour que le vampire puisse lire.

« Tient c'est bien ça Emmett. On pourrai aller voir Frères des Ours !

- Hahaha ! Très drôle frangin !

- Ca parle de gentil ours. Lui dit Jasper un brin moqueur.

- Ouai ouai je sais. Rosalie veut qu'on aille le voir ensemble ! »

Jasper explosa de rire, tandis que la queue derrière eux était de plus en plus irrité.

« Pousse toi que je regarde. »

Emmett pris place devant l'ordinateur en faisait défiler la liste des films lorsque soudain son visage s'illumina.

« Jasper, Jasper regarde ! » S'exclama le vampire tout excité presque en sautillant.

Ce qui aurai fait une bonne imitation d'Alice pensa Jasper.

« Ils passent une rediffusion de Titanic !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Jasper maintenant tout aussi heureux que son frère. Vite deux places pour Titanic ! »

La caissière leur donna les deux places au plus grand soulagement des autres personnes qui attendaient pour aller voir un film et à leur plus grande surprise que ces deux individu aille voir Titanic.

Ha le cinéma ! Toujours un plaisir … remplit de drôle de surprise.

* * *

_Voila c'est fini =) J'èspère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire._

_Gros Bisous à vous tous !_


End file.
